Colours
by ayane04
Summary: [SasuSaku]'There was literally no conversation. After the first time, the ravenhaired man never did it again, despite the many times Sakura tried to reenact it by pressing her lips on his. He didn't kiss back.'


A/N Umm this is kind of a drabbleish sort of story… I wanted to get away from writing the ryosaku story for awhile and since I can't seem to get enough of SasuSaku.

This story is Sakura-centric, meaning it's from Sakura's point of view.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will... u.u

_**Colours**_

_[SasuSaku_

_-_

_-_

&&-&&

The gray clouds extended over the sky, hanging over Konoha. A woman of about twenty-one was awake, even though she had meant to take an afternoon nap, while her husband was in the shower after a mission.

Truth was, she couldn't sleep.

She was so cold.

-

-

Cold.

-

Not in the way of temperature her skin was feeling. The way her heart felt.

Staring at the expressionless clouds scattered across the dark sky, she was bitterly reminded of … her husband.

It was nine months ago, when everything had happened so quick she couldn't follow up. Her head was spinning at the memories.

----

A ring slipped onto her delicate finger carelessly.

----

A stiff kiss on the cheek, his cold lips made her shiver even in a many-layered wedding dress.

----

His expressionless onyx eyes stared, unnervingly at her, even without anything to cover her body with. No reaction. No excitement. No emotion.

-

No love.

-

Nothing.

-

What was it that went wrong? Sakura asked herself, a sour feeling welling up her stomach, and made her sick. Even their relationship when they were twelve was better than this pathetic reason of living together.

There was literally no conversation. After the first time, the raven-haired man never did it again, despite the many times Sakura tried to reenact it by pressing her lips on his. He didn't kiss back. The message was loud and clear: he expected Sakura would be pregnant after the first time.

Unnecessary things didn't need to be repeated, he seemed to be saying, even though not a sound left his lips.

At first, she had cried. Cried to the point her eyes could no longer hold the amount of tears. Cried to the point her cheeks were stained constantly and were rough to touch. But it was okay. Because no one bothered to touch them, to caress them.

Then she went through a phrase when she believed their relationship could be repaired. Could they? The dream she had, ever since she was six, was to marry a man who loved her, who treasured her.

She tried. She really did. The glares, the piercing red eyes, the emotionless face with tense muscles flashed at her, and she tried to smile through all of them. The sneers and insults; she could take all of them.

After all, they had attacked her from when she was six too.

The sound of the water hitting the bathroom floor stopped. The door opened, and Sasuke stepped out, a towel on his shoulders, shirtless.

Even though any would have drooled in this gorgeous insight of a perfect body, Sakura knew Sasuke didn't mind letting her see him shirtless constantly, was not because they had an intimate bond nor was it because they were comfortable with seeing each other naked, but because it was simply… a habit.

As Sakura rested her eyes on his dripping, tanned body, she knew many would love to be in her place. She smiled bitterly.

-

He looked so alluring.

-

Extravagant.

-

Angelic.

-

Breathtaking.

-

He was a heart-breaking beauty.

-

Sasuke stared silently at her. Then left the room. Sakura followed him into the living room. She went into the kitchen, knowing what he wanted. His usual snack after missions: sliced tomatoes and a few leaves of lettuce.

"Okaerinasai," Sakura said quietly. Sasuke stared out the window, as he chewed the tomato.

As usual, no reply.

Sakura's face stretched into a small, broken smile. Sasuke finished his snack. He took his jacket, from the hooks near the front door, and disappeared out into the fog, the last of his dark blue jacket slipped from sight. She didn't even have the time to ask him where he was going. Or what he was doing.

She didn't know what to do anymore. Both of them were broken in such a way that it was already too late to repair.

Even Naruto and Kakashi had warned her to stop before it was too late.

**Flashback**

"_YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S TRYING TO DO!!! HE'S ONLY MARRYING FOR A WHIM!!! FOR THE RESTOR-" Naruto was cut off. His face was contorted with rage. Kakashi, amazingly, wasn't reading his Icha Icha novel, but staring seriously at Sakura._

"_STOP IT!!!" Sakura screamed. She shut her ears with her hands. "SHUT UP!!" Tears flooded her cheeks._

"_Please… I don't want to hear this…it's not true… it's not true…" Sakura mumbled through her tears, falling to her knees. "He loves me, I know he does!!"_

_Naruto's rage was forgotten the minute he saw Sakura's face. He was crying too._

"_Sakura-chan… what have you gotten yourself into….?"_

"_Sakura." Kakashi said. "Tell him now. Before it's too late. Stop the wedding. Please, trust me, Sakura. This will only hurt you. He'll only hurt you._

_Sakura only sobbed harder._

**End Flashback**

Now, she had realized that no matter how much she wanted to repair their the little thread that held them together, it just won't work.

She was tired.

Once upon a time, the girl was a bright, clear and innocent pink.

Once upon a time, also, the boy was a clean, immaculate shaded blue.

There was a flash of white, a combination of colours, blocking everything.

Pink and blue reappeared for a split second, reapplied by the artist.

His idea, or maybe it was carelessness, caused a drop of black to splat onto two originally untainted beings each.

The black spread, blemishing both, slowly but surely, reaching each and every inch.

A yellow, orange light appeared and tried to guide them; save them.

Yet, the black continued to consume them, until nothing was left but darkness.

_Black, a signal of no colour reflected._

&&-&&

A/N Okay u.u I know that totally sucked; it just came to my head, and since I was feeling rather down I came up with this. I know, I know, it totally sucks… droops head… please don't kill and...

Please REVIEW! I really would like to know what you guys think about it And please be gentle … because all I'm very accustomed to humour fics and this is quite a change for me.

So please REVIEW

Onegaishimas. bows


End file.
